Gotham Academy
by Raven the Mortal Elf
Summary: High school for Gotham greatest heros and worst enmies. High school is crazy as love blooms like a flower and questions are asked by the dozen. This is high school.
1. First Day

Gotham Academy: Freshman Year, first day. Time: 3:03 EST

Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley, was just sitting in here science class room day dreaming about one of the most popular boys in her class, Edward E. Nigma. He could be considered a bad boy but he didn't look like it. Pamela's boyfriend from their eighth grade year name was Jay. Nobody messed with him or they would, well, vanish for a while.

"Pamie," Jay said, he was pale and had blonde hair and a psychopath's smile, "could I borrow a pencil?"

"Why?" she replied.

"'Cause I lost mine," he snapped.

"Sure," she said getting her pencil pouch out. She knew that there was no point in arguing with him.

Edward looked back to shush them but when he saw who he was going to shush he stop and waved at Pamela. They must've blushed because Harley, he's girlfriend, slapped his arm. Jay saw the sight too and pinch Pamela's arm.

"Knock it off you four," the teacher said.

Class went by really fast for them all and the school day ended with a huge romantic mess for Pamela Lillian Isley.

* * *

Edward started to text Pamela around midnight because she was the only thing he could think of.

?:_ Hey Pamie :)_

:3:_ Hello Edward :_

?:_ I'm sorry for what happened in science_

:3:_ It's okay._

?:_ NO IT'S NOT! _

:3:_ Relax. Jay didn't hurt me much, Riddler_

?:_ Riddler? Oh, I have a queation for you, why do you stay with him?_

:3:_ Yeah it suits you, and because if I don't I might vanish._

?:_ I won't let that happen to you!_

:3:_ :). I wish that he would just vanish! This maybe sudden but you are the only exception._

?:_ I would love it if he did but that make take a while to plan. Oh, what do you mean the only exception?_

:3:_ Well I think i like you._

?: _I think i like you too. ;)_

They both fell asleep with a simle on their faces after that.


	2. Life

**Gotham Academy Day 2**

"Hey, um, Jay," Pamela said when she reached his locker, "we need to talk."

"Kay," he closed his locker before turning to her, "what's up"

"Um, things aren't really working out," she was a little nervous; "I think it's time we started seeing other people."

"Well sure." he didn't sound so sure at first, "That's a great idea."

"Well, um, bye," she walked off without seeing the eyes of another boy looking at her.

She stared to walk into her history class when she saw all of the other girls in her class just swarming around two boys in her class.

"Pamie," said one of the girls who she didn't bother remembering her name, "did you hear?"

"Hear what?" she asked the girl.

"Bruce Wayne and Edward Nigma both broke-up with their girlfriends," she explained.

"Oh," was all Pamela could say.

_That was quick, _she thought.

Class went by faster than normal and Pamela found Bruce Wayne and Edward waiting by her locker.

"Hey, Pamie," they both said in unison.

"Hello," she said stifling a giggle.

"Would you like to out to night?" Eddie asked.

"Would like to go to the movies with me, sometime?" Bruce asked. With him being the richest kid in school that would be a tough choice but she knew who she wanted.

"Sorry, Bruce, but I think I'll go with Eddie," she told them.

"That's okay." she knew he was disappointed, but he did a good job of hiding it, "Just remember that if you ever change your mind my offer still stands."


	3. The Date

Pamela Isley's house, 6:30 EST

"Pamela," her mother called, "comes here!"

"Kay!"

"This came for you in the mail," her mom sounded impressed.

"Thanks; mom," she said as she opened it, "Oh I'm going out to night with a boy from school."

She headed up to her room to get her favorite green shirt and black tennis shoes. She read the letter that was telling her that she would be getting to miss school tomorrow to go to Gotham University for a science day and she could bring someone.

"PAMIE," her mother yelled, "SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!"

"Coming," she yelled back.

"You must be that boy Pamie was talking about," her mother started to talk to Edward just as she came down the stairs.

"Hey, Edward," she said when she got next to him. She waved bye to her mom as they walked out the door.

"Ready for the movies?" he asked as they left.

"Yeah," she told him, "Oh, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" he asked as they got their tickets.

The theater wasn't that far from away from her house. The movie was some science fiction that had the classic aliens and space ships.

"Would like to miss school tomorrow and go to GU for a science day?" she asked him, "I mean you don't have to but would you like to."

"Yeah, I would love to," he said with a smile on his face.

They left the movie half way through it because it turned out the movie was an old '80's movie and that they couldn't stop laughing at the bad special effects.

"Well that was fun," Edward said.

"Yeah, it was hilarious," Pamela replied.

They started walking back to her house when they heard a voice behind them.

"Well, well, well," someone said as they turned around, "You steal my girl and think that I wouldn't care. Well your wrong."

"Jay, please, just leave us alone," she tried to sound brave but she has always been afraid of him.

"Pamela," Edward said, "don't worry he's just a joker. He wouldn't hurt you."

"Your right pretty boy I wouldn't hurt her," Jay told him, "but you're a different matter."

He took a swing at Edward but he missed. Pamela screamed as another member of Jay's gang grabbed her.

"Ack," said the goon as something hit him in the head.

"RUN" man in a black suit, like the kind you would wear at Halloween, with a black cape said.

She just stared at him.

_A bat_, she thought as she saw the symbol on the suit.

She watched from behind a dumpster as the fight went on. She heard a can be kicked from behind her and a shadow fall on her.

"Are you okay?" the masked man asked.

"Yeah," she told him, "what about my boyfriend?"

"Fallow me," was all he said.

Edward was just sitting there on the other side in shocked.

"The police are coming," he said, "tell them The Batman saved you."


End file.
